


Harmless Fun

by alexloveswinchesters



Series: Supernatural Dom/Sub [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Begging, D/s relationship, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pranks, Smut, Spanking, dom!Dean, sub!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexloveswinchesters/pseuds/alexloveswinchesters
Summary: 'Shit...Shit, shit, shit!'  You thought to yourself. You'd made a mistake, a huge mistake. You'd gotten into a fight with Dean an everything was just harmless fun but you'd crossed a line and there was no going back after what you'd done.





	Harmless Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote ;3 Enjoy!

_'Shit...Shit, shit, shit!'_ You thought to yourself. You'd made a mistake, a huge mistake. You'd gotten into a fight with Dean, which somehow between you childish adults had turned into a prank war. He'd started it with a classic, hair dye in your shampoo. Your hair was now blue and you'd sought vengeance. A few harmless pranks continued on from there but what you'd done now...You'd crossed a line and there was no going back after what you'd done. Dean and you had been together for 2ish years. It was a D/s relationship. You typically left the Master shit in the bedroom but sometimes Dean would give you this... _look._ You knew it meant either stay in line or that you'd gone too far and you'd be getting a punishment when you got home. You knew when he woke up and saw what you did you were screwed. Completely and utterly _screwed,_ because you'd messed with baby. To be specific, you'd painted her _pink_ and covered her in _glitter._

You hurried to get in bed, careful not to wake Dean. You were not just fearful but almost _anxious_ to see his reaction. Angry Dean was _terrifying_ but almost...hot. Oh, and the angry sex you had, fuck it was amazing. You almost couldn't wait until morning.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"WHAT. THE. FUCK?!" you woke up to hear Dean screaming-Amongst Sam's loud laughter. You counted in your head, _'1...2...3,'_ "Y/N!!!!!" Right on three.

"Shit," you cursed quietly. Oh yeah... you were screwed. He burst through the door seconds later.

"Y/n...What did you do to my FUCKING CAR?!" 

"Painted...it?" you answered weakly. You were trying to keep calm but it was hard considering how... ** _evil_** he looked right now. Dean looked **_sinister_ ** and you had to admit, you were a bit nervous. Dean pursed his lips and sat on the edge of the bed but he hopped right back up and slammed the door angrily.

"You are _so **lucky**_ that Sam's here," Dean made his way over to you, looming over your body, "Otherwise, I'd have my way with you _right now._ Punish you... make you _beg,_ make you **_scream..."_** he lowered his hand to stoke your hair. "Won't embarrass you like that, though. Sammy's going out tonight a drink," With that, Dean licked his lips, stood up straight, and left the room the two of you shared.

About an hour after your encounter with Dean, you made waffles-Hoping that might lessen your _punishment_ later that night. The three of you sat down to eat in painfully awkward silence. Sam kept his eyes concentrated on his waffles, all too aware of the tension between you and Dean. Dean, on the other hand was just staring at you, this look of anger in his eyes. Anger and Lust...Lust that made you wonder when the hell Sam was supposed to go out for that drink because you didn't know if you could wait much longer.

The rest of the day continued as it would any other, a really quick salt and burn, burgers, then you went home. The only issue was that Dean glared at you the whole ride because you weren't in baby. You had to drive a crappy little rental van because Dean completely refused to drive in the impala. You got back home with a grumpy Dean and a very uncomfortable Sam. Almost immediately after you got to the bunker, Sam ran back out, going to get his drink-and to leave you and Dean alone to attend to your... _business._ When Sam left the bunker, Dean went all dominant on you. "Bedroom, Strip."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

You sat on your knees by the bed you and dean shared, waiting for him. As soon as he entered the room, you bowed your head in submission. "Good girl," he commented. You heard the jingle of his belt... That worried you. He wouldn't...would he?

Last time he'd used a belt on you you'd called out the safe word because he didn't know his own goddamned strength. Last time he'd spanked you with a belt you'd been in real trouble...then you realised you were in big trouble. Dean  _loved_ that car. You began questioning if painting baby was worth it. You looked up briefly, just to see the look on Dean's face... His green eyes were almost drowned out by his lust blown pupils, his lips parted just right.

Yep. It was worth it. 

"Over the bed," Dean growled at you. You obey, getting up and bending across the side of the bed.

"D-Dean wait, I'm sorry," you whimpered.

"I know you are. But you were a very bad girl, and bad girls get punished," Dean looped the belt around his hand. "Fifteen for the pink, 10 for the glitter. Count for me, slut," You managed a 'yes sir' and he drew back his arm and the belt swung through the air with a  _'Swoosh'._

You cried out as it made contact with your backside. "One," you whimpered.

The hits were always slow and drawn out. The burn was painful but everytime he hit you, pleasure coursed through your veins.

"Fifteen," you were almost in tears. Dean took a break, rubbing your ass a little. He pinched your right cheek and you yelped, causing Dean to chuckle.

"Ten more, sweetheart. Then I'll fuck you senseless," Dean's promises made you moan quietly to yourself.

You heard the belt drop and were then aware he would use his hand to deliver the last of your punishment. Thank God, you didn't know if you'd be able to take the belt.

"Nine...Ten," you whimpered as he finished.

"You were such a good girl for me baby," Dean commented, ruubbing your back to help you calm down. He  dipped his fingers between your legs,"So wet for me, sweetheart...So tell me," there was a pause as Dean sunk down to his knees to be level with your ass,"What'd i have to punish you for?" He licked a stripe up your burning ass cheek and you gripped the blankets beneath you.

"I panited baby pink," you groaned as he licked a stripe up your dripling core.

"Get up on the bed on all fours," Dean commanded, standing up. As you did so you heard the familiar sound of Dean unzipping his jeans. Not too long after, you felt the bed sink and his cock press against the lips of your wet, neady pussy. "You want this? Huh, slut?"

"Yes sir, oh please sir," you begged.

"Tell me how much you want it," You could tell by the way he spoke thre was a big smirk plastered across his face.

"Want you so bad Dean, need your big cock stretching my tight pussy, please sir-OH!" you were interrupted by the sudden thrust of Dean hips and his cock filled you up completely.

Dean was going at an inhuman pace, and you were getting close with every agressive thrust he delivered. "Don't you dare come," Dean warned.

You were on the edge of bursting as he leaned forward to massage your clit.

"Need to cum sir, please?"

"No," he answered simply, continuing his relentless pace. It was all becoming too much and you needed to come so badly. 

"Dean, sir, PLEASE," you screamed.

"Not yet, just a Lil longer baby," his breathing was labored and he was close aswell. You clenched around him, trying to keep from coming. 

He bent over and pressed his chest to your back whispering the words you were oh so desperate to hear," Come for me, baby,"

"DEAN, SIR, FUCK!!" you screamed out, followed by constant praises about how good it felt and thanks for letting you come, you let go and feel into pure pleasure. He fucked you through your release then pulled out to release his own load on your back.

The two of you collapsed, content with how the evening had gone. "I can't believe you tagged my fucking car. Pink of all colors, too," Dean said after awhile.

"Hey, you turned my ass red, we are completely even," you chuckled. "Fuck, You're not gonna make me repaint it, are you?"

"Nah, i called Cas he already changed it back," Dean grinned. "I'm almost glad you fucked up my car, that was great."

"Round two?" you suggested, a sly smile crossing over your.


End file.
